Neptune to Save a Universe
by Hyperdimentional Phoenix
Summary: What if Neptune fell into the world of Steven universe? Will Neptune find her way home to Gameindustri or will she be stuck in. T to be safe Hope you Enjoy it!


**A/N**: **welcome to chapter 1 of this new story! Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by David Productions, Funimation and Idea Factory, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. I hope you enjoy it, and please remember to at least review, every little suggestion helps make these stories better!**

Chapter 1: She Came from Outer Space

Steven had long night after fighting the Holo Pearl and was just heading to bed a few hours after the incident.

But Steven's night wasn't done yet. Steven looked outside and saw a purple ball of light streaking through the sky, directly towards the beach. The others had to see this.

"Guys! Come quick! There's a ball of purple light that's going to land on the beach in any second!" Steven Called looking out the window.

"Now Steven, I know you've had a rough couple of nights but- OH MY STARS! GARNET, AMETHYST COME QUICK STEVEN'S RIGHT!" Pearl called the others just as the ball landed right in front of the temple.

The Crystal Gems Exited the temple in a hurry, and saw that what landed in front of their base was an unconscious little girl with messy purple hair, a white hoodie with purple trim, shoes following the same pattern, a D-pad hair clip, and a purple N necklace, but the vertical lines where rounded making it an oval.

"Do you know what this is? Pearl asked Garnet with a worried expression.

"Well she's neither Gem nor Human, but she does have a gem of some kind as part of her body, that much I can tell right now. Other than that we will have to wait for her to wake up to find out. In the meantime let's have her rest on the couch and get Steven here to bed." Garnet Explained calmly picking the girl up and bringing her into the temple.

"But what if She's dangerous!?" Pearl protested, but Garnet shut down her teammate's worry with, "I can't see a future where she tries to hurt the Earth." Garnet then entered the temple, putting Steven to bed and the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Uhhh, where am I?" Neptune muttered sleepily as she took in the room around her, which seemed to be a typical beach-side house, only there was a door with an star on it, different gems on the end of each arm.

"Good Morning!" a child's voice sang out.

"Good Morning!" Neptune automatically replied before finally noticing the people standing around her. A slander and pale woman who seemed to have a similar attitude as Noir, only having a very long nose and a pearl in her forehead, a short woman who seemed to be laid back and energetic like Neptune, only with purple skin, white hair, and a purple amethyst on her chest, A tall woman who seemed to be the hard to read type, having reddish brown skin, an impossible figure and hair shape, and a Gem embedded in the palms of both her hands, and a short boy who looked rather normal, despite having a pinkish-magenta gem where his belly button should be, and seemed to be the belly button.

"It's good to see you are awake, I'm sure you have some questions, but before we answer your questions we have some for you." the tall woman told Neptune.

"Alright, Let's hear it then!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"What are you and where do you come from?" Pearl asked looking at Neptune Skeptically.

"Not gonna ask my name first? Geese" Neptune said jokingly

"The Name's Neptune, you can call me Nep for short! I'm a Goddess from a world called Gamindustri, I am the Goddess of the nation Planeptune it is my Duty to lead and protect my people!" Neptune explained with a smile, Amethyst had a feeling she would get along with a Goddess.

"What are the people like in your world?" Garnet asked.

"Oh, y'know just normal humans, you see As a goddess My role as leader and protector makes a sort of symbiotic relationship between us, I give them structure and protection, they give me their believe, which is converted into share energy which keeps me alive." Neptune replied.

"What is that crystal on your hand?" the boy asked curiously.

Neptune looked at her hands front to back, and found that embedded in the back of her right had was a Sharecite Crystal.

"That's A Sharecite Crystal, Normally they aren't embedded onto us goddesses, not sure why this one is though. Is that all? Neptune replied asking.

"I have just one." Amethyst said faining seriousness.

"What do you do for fun?" She asked with a wild grin.

"I like playing video games, killing monsters, partying with friends, and on occasion saving the world." Neptune smiled, earning smiles from the people in front of her.

"Now for my questions! Who are you, and where am I. you can explain whatever you feel needs explaining if ya want." Neptune offered.

"We are the Crystal Gems, a group dedicated to protecting this planet, Earth from anything that would wish to destroy it. Right now we are at our base, which is located in Beach City. We are an Alien race called gems, we have no set lifespan, our bodies with the exception for the gems on our bodies are made of light we don't need to eat and so long as our gem is intact we are alive." Pearl answered lengthily.

"Okay… Sure that whole 'save the world' shabang is well and good, I've done a bit of that myself but I wanna know your names, whatcha like to do, because you asked me, what you are and who the lady on the wall is." Neptune said matter of factually, angering pearl a little at Neptune calling Rose Quarts a "Lady".

"I'm Amethyst, I like eating things for fun, Messing with Pearl, occasionally playing video games, and transform into different things." Amethyst introduced herself.

"I'm Steven, I'm half gem and half human, my mom's the lady in the painting, she founded and lead the Crystal Gems and gave up her gem to me so I could exist. I like, a lot of things, too many to mention though." Steven said making everyone besides himself flinch a little, Pearl especially obvious, giving Neptune an idea of the situation.

After a moment of silence Pearl went.

"I'm Pearl, I like to keep things organized and clean."

"I'm Garnet, the current leader of the Crystal Gems, I like hanging out with my family, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven." said Garnet with a smile.

"Ah it's nice to meat you then. So what's the plan now? A lot of plots have characters introduce each other then a big event happens." Neptune asked explaining her reasoning, Garnet gave Neptune a look of understanding while everyone else looked confused.

"Well everyone, we have a mission. We're going to the communication hub." Garnet ordered, everyone heading to the warp pad, Neptune following confused.

When Neptune got on the warp pad there was a flash of light and suddenly she was standing in front of an enormous tower made of cylinders and emitted light.

"Whoa! What's this tower thingy?" asked Neptune who stared in amazement

"I'm glad you asked, this was a communication hub used by Gem kind, but now it's causing electromagnetic interference." Pearl explained

"What's that mean?" Steven asked confused.

"It's hurting Television." Garnet said before refocusing her attention on the tower.

"Waat? Geez, so while this thing's acting up I can't play video games? How boooring. So how are ya planning to fix it? Or are you planning to destroy it? Either way just tell me what I need to do." Neptune said lazily resting the back of her head in her hands.

"That won't be necessary little girl." a loud voice said.

"WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED!" Neptune said shocked.

"Well Garnet and Amethyst fused to make me, you can call me Sugilite, and now were going to smash this tower up good!" Sugilite explained summoning her flail and winding it up. But before Neptune or Steven could see the destruction Pear had picked them both up and warped back home before the warp pad was destroyed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, what do you think of it, I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a suggestion, every little comment helps make this story better! ****anyway**** Have a fantastic day!**


End file.
